


What Is That? (Season One)

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: DeanGirl2Y5's Seasons of Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Skin, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pi Day, Season/Series 01, Shifter Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of stand-alone one-shots from Season One of Supernatural. One based on an episode, and one original fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin

Aline stretched as she walked home from the bar where she worked. Luckily, her apartment building was within walking distance of her work. She stretched, tired after working the night shift.  _ Damn drunks. Always with the flirting,  _ she thought to herself.  _ It wouldn't be too bad if they were hot. _

She started whistling “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC before she noticed a '67 Impala parking next to where she was standing a few minutes later. Aline whistled at the sight of it.

The window rolled down, letting her see the driver. The man driving the car had short sandy-blond hair and hazel-green eyes. Aline admitted to herself the guy looked cute. A flirtatious smile on was on his face.

“Nice ride,” Aline commented.

“It would be a lot nicer if a pretty girl like yourself was sitting by me,” the man answered.

The brunette smiled. “My apartment's not that far from here. I'm just walking home from work.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Where do you work?”

Aline pointed to the bar. “I'm a waitress.” She placed her hands on the door. “Handsome guy like yourself got a name?”

“Winchester. Dean Winchester.”

Aline giggled slightly at the Bond reference. She thought his last name was familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on where, or who, she heard it from. “Well, thanks for the offer, Dean Winchester, but I can walk myself home.” She started walking away. Aline heard the car door open and close before Dean caught up to her, grabbing her wrist so tightly that she cringed in pain.

“I insist.” His voice had darkened slightly, and she swore his eyes glowed silver before changing back to their original color. Aline froze and tried to cry for help, but the man covered her mouth. “Shh. Don't want the neighbors to wake up, now do you?” He dragged her toward the Impala, opening the passenger side door and shoving her inside. After Dean got into the driver's seat, he pulled some rope out of his pocket and roughly grabbed her hands, tying them together by her wrists. He then blindfolded her. “Sorry, sweetheart. Can't have you seeing where we're going.”

Aline felt her eyes quickly flash black under her blindfold as Dean started the car and rolled up the windows. “Don't call me sweetheart,” she growled, earning a laugh from her kidnapper.

“Feisty one, eh? I like 'em that way.”

“You son of a—”

“Tsk, tsk. Language.”

The ride lasted for five minutes before Dean pulled in to a driveway. After he put it in park, Aline tried to cry out for help, but he kissed her roughly. It felt cold and weird, but she had to admit that she liked it. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, causing her to quietly whimper which earned a chuckle from Dean. She felt something being put over her mouth (duct tape, she realized), though she could feel his breath on her face before he exited the car, shutting the door behind him.

It was a few minutes before she heard Dean's voice and a woman's voice, slightly muffled by the windows.

“Oh. Hi,” she heard the woman say.

“I know what you're gonna say,” Dean responded.

“Oh, you do?”

“Well, no, not exactly. But I can take a guess. Get off my porch?”

The woman laughed, causing Aline to feel a slight twinge in her chest. “That's about right.”

“I admit it, we lied. Thought I'd try to explain myself. Sam told me not to come, but, you know, I thought, what the hell, I have to try.”

She wasn't sure what to think of whatever was going on, but, as soon as she heard the front door close, Aline knew she had to get out of the car and away from Dean Winchester.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

Two minutes. That was how long it took her to get out of the Impala and run away. Now, there she was again on her day off, walking past that woman's house. She noticed the car was parked there again. Aline rubbed her wrists, where she had rope burn from trying to get free. She had heard that the cops were after Dean for the murders. She had been at the station earlier, giving his description as best as she could. Despite the fact that he was a damn good kisser and handsome to boot, Aline hoped to God that they caught him.

Suddenly, she spotted a familiar figure sneaking toward the Impala. The figure noticed her when he was crouching a few feet away from her.

It was Dean Winchester.

Aline tried to scream for the police, but Dean covered her mouth, causing Aline to blush.

“Hey! It's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you,” he reassured her, his voice lowered to a whisper. He gently took her hand and led her to the Impala, helping her inside.

“W-what's with the mood change? First, you were a complete asshole. Now, you're nice? What in the hell's going on?” Aline asked, looking him right in the eye.

“You don't wanna know.”

“Trust me, I do.”

Dean sighed. “I'll explain later. For now, stay here until I come back.” He shut the door and walked over to the trunk, opening it.

Aline looked in the rear view mirror. The trunk blocked her view of him.

“I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me—I just can't wait,” she heard him say before closing the trunk and walking away.

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

After seeing Dean kill “Dean,” Aline was standing outside of Sam's and Dean's motel room, hesitating to knock. Dean had let her know what room they were staying in just in case “Dean” came after her again (while “Dean” was still alive, of course). Just as she was about to walk away, the door opened, immediately stopping in her tracks at the sight of Dean.

“Hey,” he greeted, leaning his arm on the door frame.

“Hey,” she responded. “You know, you still owe me an explanation as to what that thing was.”

Dean sighed. “How about you come in and sit down? It's gonna be a long one. Plus, you'll probably think I'm crazy.”

Aline walked in. “I've seen some crazy shit in my life. Doubt whatever you're gonna tell me beats that.” The night of the fire flashed before her eyes while she sat down on the bed.

Dean grabbed a chair and sat down in front of her. “That thing you saw was a shapeshifter.”

“You mean, that thing in the movies that changes into whatever and whoever it wants? Those things are real?”

He nodded. “So are vampires, werewolves, demons, witches, spirits, and all those monsters that go bump in the night. Sam and I hunt those things for a living. Have been for years.”

She froze slightly, remembering when Mark told her about hunters when she was younger. “So, you travel around the country just looking for monsters?”

“Basically.”

Aline could hear her heart pounding in her ears, hoping that Dean couldn't hear it. “That doesn't sound crazy to me. I've seen stuff like that before.”

Dean looked surprised. “Really?”

She nodded. “My parents died in a fire. Cops ruled it a murder-arson, saying Mark, my dad, killed my mom before setting the house on fire. I know that's not the truth. I didn't tell the cops though. I mean, hell, I doubt they would have believed a ten year old.”

“What caused the fire?”

“My mom got cut on her stomach. My dad was set on fire by a man he trusted and called his best friend.”

“What color were his eyes?”

Aline's fist clenched, the demon's eyes flashing before her own. “Yellow. Like Scutt Farkis's from  _ A Christmas Story  _ or the Sith from  _ Star Wars.  _ I know he wasn't human. No human would burn their own best friend alive, no matter how much of a bastard my dad was.”

Dean's face paled. “He's a demon. That same demon killed my mom and Sam's girlfriend.”

Aline's eyes widened, realizing why the name Winchester sounded so familiar. She pulled Dean into a hug. “I'm so sorry.”

She felt Dean stiffen slightly in surprise before relaxing into it.

Reluctantly, she pulled away a few minutes later. “You're going after him, aren't you?”

“That's our main goal.”

Just then, she heard the door open, fully pulling away from Dean with her face beet red. Dean looked over at the door, his eyes hopeful before being tossed a paper bag filled with food. He searched through the bag before finding what he wanted, pulling out an apple pie.

Aline looked over at the door, noticing a man with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked taller than Dean, about 6'4'' if Aline had to guess.

“Who's this, Dean?” the man asked, placing his own paper bag on the desk while looking at Aline.

Dean looked up from his pie. “This is...”

“Aline Peverell,” Aline responded, holding out her hand.

The man took it in his own and shook it. “Sam. I see you've already met my brother,” Sam said, motioning toward Dean, who was eating his pie.

Aline nodded with a smile before looking back at Dean. “I want to come with you guys.”

Dean stopped eating. “No.”

“Why not? I want to kill that thing too!”

“It's dangerous!”

“You honestly think I care? I have nothing left and no one left to care whether I'm alive or dead! I've been in and out of foster homes for eight years before I got myself emancipated!” She held up her hands, showing both boys her scars. “This is all I've got to show for those eight years!”

“What about your boyfriend, huh?”

“I don't have one! He died eight years ago after getting in a car accident! And it's my fault!”

Both boys looked shocked at that. There was silence for a few minutes before she broke it, her voice calmer than it was before.

“Look. This is my choice. I'm coming with you guys whether you like it or not. If you leave without me, I'll just go after the son of a bitch on my own. I already quit my job and packed everything I need.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few minutes before Dean sighed.

“You can come with us, but,” Dean paused, “the moment we think it's too dangerous for you to be with us, we're leaving you behind.”

Aline thought about it for a second. “That's all I'm asking. But I'm still gonna go after him even if you think it's too dangerous.”


	2. What Day Is It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn’t know what day it is. Aline’s determined to change that.

Aline and the Winchesters were on an extremely rare vacation that Dean had insisted upon after finding John again/confronting Meg. There had been no cases, no one dying mysteriously due to supernatural means, and, for that, Aline was completely and utterly grateful. After traveling with the boys and helping them hunt for the past five months (after they let her come along, of course), she felt like she was beginning to get why they didn't want her to come with them in the first place, Dean especially. The three of them traveled to different motels across the country for the past few days. It felt nice to just stay in one place for at least a week to relax.

Speaking of relaxing, Dean was standing in front of the '90s TV, listening to classic rock on his mp3 player. Aline could slightly (read: “really”) hear the last verse of “Eye of the Tiger.” Dean was lip-synching and dancing to it, the collar of his jacket sticking up. He had been sitting on the bed earlier, playing leg-guitar. Aline was half-tempted to pull out her camera and record his performance. Maybe she would use it as blackmail later or show it to Sam, but she had to admit his moves weren't bad.

Sam was out buying breakfast for the three of them. Aline, on the other hand, was playing a game on her phone. She heard the song finish. “I love that song,” Dean stated, pulling his headphones out of his ears.

Aline nodded, trying to focus on her game. “I actually thought you hated it,” she teased.

“Smartass.”

“Better to be a smartass than a dumbass, Dean.”

“Whatever you say, Aline.” He turned off his mp3 player just as “Back in Black” by ACDC started playing, catching his attention. “Really?”

Just as Aline was about to respond, she noticed what day it was, causing a smile to grow on her face. She looked up at Dean. “Do you know what day it is?” She sounded excited.

The older Winchester brother raised an eyebrow. “What's so exciting about a Tuesday?”

“That's not the point, Dean! What's the date?”

“March 14th.”

Aline felt confused. “How could you not know what today is? You of all people, Dean!”

“It's not that special to me.”

“It should be. Today should be your favorite day of the year, besides your birthday.”

Dean held his hands up. “Aline, calm down. You're scaring me.” She pushed her phone into her pocket, the game forgotten momentarily, and looked Dean directly in his eyes.

“You really don't know what day it is, do you?”

Just as he was about to answer, Sam opened the door, a McDonald's bag in his teeth. Dean ran over and took it out of his mouth. “This better not be mine, Sammy.”

Sam shook his head. “It's Aline's,” he responded.

Aline cursed under her breath about Sam's slobber getting all over her food and Dean's apparent stupidity as Sam tossed Dean his bag.

“I'm not stupid, Aline!” Dean stated, catching it expertly with one hand.

“You don't know what day it is, Dean!” she replied. “You should know. After all, you love it as much as you love the Impala.”

“What are you two going on about now?” Sam asked.

“Aline's been acting all cuckoo ever since her alarm went off while you were out,” Dean answered.

“I haven't been acting cuckoo! He just doesn't realize what day it is! Please tell him, Sammy! You gotta know what day it is! You're the only one here who went to college!” she begged.

Sam looked at Dean. “It's March 14th, Dean,” he told him, causing Dean to look smugly at Aline and the brunette to facepalm.

“I seriously can't believe this.” She angrily took a bite of her Egg McMuffin. “Am I seriously the only person that knows how awesome today is?”

The two brothers looked at each other before giving Aline confused reactions.

“Dammit Winchesters!” she sighed as she finished her breakfast. Aline took a sip of her OJ and held her closed hand up. “Look, January,” she paused, lifting up her pointer finger, “February,” her middle finger was up, “March.” She lifted her ring finger, showing both brothers her three fingers. “Fourteenth. 3 1 4.”

Their confused expressions didn't change, earning an exasperated sigh from their companion.

Aline finished her orange juice in one more swig before standing up and taking the keys to the Impala.

“Where are you going?” Sam inquired.

“Out. I'll be back in a few,” Aline replied. Before she left, she turned to face them with a sigh. “One more chance, guys. What's pi?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You already know what pie is.”

Aline opened the door and slammed it behind her, muttering, “Idiots.”

*~*~*~*SPN*~*~*~*

It had taken a while, but Aline pulled into the parking area of the motel, three bags of pies sitting in the passenger seat beside her. She had bought one of every single kind the store had. Aline sighed.

 _I actually thought Dean would know. Same thing with Sam,_ she thought as she exited the car, taking the pies with her. It only took a couple minutes to get to the door to their room, but it was locked. “Dammit!” Aline muttered. She didn't bring the room key with her, now hoping to whoever that both boys were still in the room and not looking for her. Aline moved one bag to her other hand and knocked three times. “Sam?” she called out. “Dean? I brought something for you guys.”

Just then, the door was opened by Dean. The older brother's lower body was covered by a pair of jeans, but he wasn't wearing a shirt, his well-toned chest catching Aline's attention. At that moment, the kiss from the shapeshifter pretending to be Dean flashed through her mind. The brunette could practically feel the smirk coming from Dean.

“Like what you see, Aline?” he teased, causing her to blush.

“J-just let me in, Dean,” Aline stated.

Dean chuckled at her stutter. “You have to say the magic word.”

Aline rolled her eyes and held up the three plastic bags. “Pie.” Dean's eyes widened in shock.

“Three bags?”

“I thought it was perfect considering the date. Now, let me in. Please. And put on a shirt.”

Dean took a bow, apparently to cover his earlier shock. “As you wish, Ally.” He then walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a shirt.

Aline stiffened slightly, her blush darkening. _He couldn't mean what I think he means. Dammit Peverell! You've watched Princess Bride too much!_ she scolded, setting the bags on the table.

Luckily, Sam exited the bathroom minutes later, fully clothed. He looked shocked at the amount of pie she had bought. Aline was sitting in the seat she occupied earlier. “I didn't think you liked pie this much,” he told her.

“I think it's perfect, considering what day it is,” Aline stated simply.

Both boys took a seat.

“What is today, then?” Dean asked.

“March 14th. 3.141592653. Pi Day.” She took a cherry pie box from the pile and opened it, taking a bite from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late for this one, I know. Hope you liked it anyway! Season 2 is next!


End file.
